


Flu Season

by LamsLover



Series: Hamilton 2018 (lams) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLover/pseuds/LamsLover
Summary: Following the hamilsquad in the weeks leading up to finals.





	Flu Season

They had been back in school for about a week, and the workload was tremendous, as all the teachers were trying to cram in last minute assignments before the end of the semester.

John was halfway through cramming Siddhartha for an upcoming quiz when Alex burst through the door quivering, soaking wet, and coughing.

"Omg are you ok?"

"Nope, I'm gonna die!" He face-planted on the bed. "But I have so much work to do!" He said in muffled voice into the pillow.

John rolled his eyes. "I think you're a bit, dramatic babe."

"I think I'm dying babe!"

"It's your fault for not sleeping or eating or making any effort to get better" he laughed, sitting next to Alex on the bed and feeling his forehead. "And it surely doesn't help that you worked all day at Starbucks and walked home in the rain."

"The flu has killed 45 people in our area this year, I mean, this is a really bad strain."

"Well, you are really burning up, but you just need some rest."

"Ughhh fuck" then he blacked out.

* * *

 

John was leaning on Alex's shoulder, and Alex was leaning his head on John's head when Alex awoke to rain against the glass in the morning.

"Oh, shit..we overslept" he moved so that John would wake.

John rubbed his face with his hands. "Ughh you shit head!"

"What?" Alex said, coughing.

"You got me fucking sick! I feel like total shit!"

"Well I feel like shit too, so we are in this together, it's not like we can stay home from high school, it would be like missing a day of...high school."

"Ughhh,"

"See, I wasn't dramatic, it feels like death."

"Fuck yeah it does, and fuck you for giving it to me."

"C'mon we have like 5 minutes to get ready."

Alex bundled himself in layers of clothing, with a nice Burberry coat on top and John put on three sweatshirts and wrapped himself in a blanket. They tried sleeping the whole ride to campus.

In 4th period p.e. they got a pass to the nurse, when they really just sat on the stairs, leaning against each other in misery.  

Patrick approached them.  "You guys are both sick because God punishes gay people!" He laughed, so did Alex and Laurens. Alex liked his cunning jokes. "Haha I'm kidding, but you guys are acting pretty gay for straight guys!"

Lafayette burst out laughing in the background, Alex and John shot him a look. 

"We just feel like shit, so why not feel like shit together, that's what best friends are for," Laurens said innocently.

By now the whole P.E. class had migrated over to where John and Alex were.

"Haha, so that's what you call yourselves!" Herc responded. 

Charles butted in, "I mean what about all the making out at the party, after all that, you guys still deny it?"

"To be fair we were pretty drunk," said Alex

"Look, even if we were gay? Why would it be any of your concern?" John added

"It's just like annoying that Herc and Laf seem to know something we don't."

"Oh really? You don't know it!?" Laf was hysterically laughing at this point. 

"Fuck off; we're not gay, c'mon John" Alex and John made their way to their usual spot underneath the bleachers. 

Now that they were alone...

"You know what sucks about being sick?"

"What?"

"You can't make out with anyone...unless they are already sick."

"Oh shut the fuck up and kiss me already."

Alex moved on top of John, and when their lips met, it felt like their illness melted off them.  The sensation was broken several minutes later, by the bell.  They headed off to lunch.  

"I still don't understand why they think we're gay" muttered Laurens.

"I know, it makes no sense whatsoever!" Alex chuckled.

* * *

 

They stumbled into their dorm around three, as sick as ever.  

"No rest, for us!" Alexander exclaimed, and they got to work. 


End file.
